


I empty my drink (But it fills with loneliness)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boom Boom era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol-Verse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, but mostly just fluff, drinking?? yeah jeonghans drunk! but a funny drunk!, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...they had promised everything would be shared. That no one was ever left out or made to feel unwanted. And they stuck to it, their love had always been distributed evenly.But now Jeonghan was insecure in their relationship and it kind of felt like they had failed their duty as boyfriends.Or, where Jeonghan's boyfriends don't kiss him in the morning anymore and he doesn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim and is basically unbeta'd! But enjoy some cuddly Jeonghan. Leave kudos or comments if you want! Mwah~
> 
> (Title is from Hold Me Tight by BTS)

Seoul could get quite chilly in the evenings.

Seungcheol had gone into the city with the other team leaders to run some errands. The dorm was running dangerously low on food and basic supplies so as hyungs they took it upon themselves to provide for their members.

Just as their groceries were being packaged Seungcheol felt his phone vibrating.

_My precious Jisoo ^_^_

"Hello?" He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Seungcheol?" Jisoo sounded slightly out of breath. "I think you need to come home now."

"What? Why? Did something happen? Are you ok?" The eldest boy couldn't help but worry if something had happened to his boyfriends or one of the other members, that was on his hands. He didn't like this feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine but... Jeonghan's on his second bottle of wine and I think he's starting to scare the kids."

"What?" Seungcheol screeched, earning a weird look from his 2 friends who were currently picking up their bagged groceries.

Jeonghan only got drunk under 2 circumstances; he was celebrating or he was sad. Seungcheol couldn't imagine he was celebrating something alone.

"Listen I just got home so I'm not sure what happened but please come home, I can't handle him alone. I'm hanging up." After that Jisoo's line went dead and Seungcheol was left to explain the situation to Jihoon and Soonyoung.  
-  
The 3 boys promptly rushed home, as fast as they could with their arms full of groceries. Seungcheol managed to unlock the dingy lock to their dorm on the first try and he immediately dropped his things in search of his boyfriends. 

He found them in the living room. Jeonghan was stood on the couch dancing to music clearly no one else could hear and Jisoo was vehemently begging him to come down. The kids were nowhere to be seen.

Seungcheol shot Jisoo a glance; how in the world are we gonna deal with this.

"Cheollie!" Jeonghan greeted him, waving his arms around wildly.

Suddenly the brown haired boy threw himself off the couch, landing awkwardly -and quite painfully by the looks of it- on his knees. He shuffled up to the leader and nuzzled his nose into his clothed stomach.

"I missed you Cheollie!" He mumbled happily against the older.

Seungcheol brought a large hand down to stroke the disheveled boy's hair.

"I missed you too Hannie, but wanna tell me why you got drunk?" He used his most puppy-dog voice possible as he knew it was the only way to get things out of Jeonghan when he was like this.

Jeonghan just giggled, much more interested in lifting up Seungcheol's shirt then answering his question. The younger soon pulled the shirt over his head, laughing even louder when he was face to face with Seungcheol's abs.

"Hannie?" The leader scolded him for not answering questions.

"Well, I was sad because you and Jisoo are gonna leave me and I didn't wanna think about it anymore," Jeonghan spoke in a small voice, like a child who had to tell his mum that he broke her china. Seungcheol felt the younger rest his head against his stomach.

Seungcheol and Jisoo could only stare at each other in shock. Where did Jeonghan get the thought that they were breaking up with him?

The 3 had got into a relationship over a year ago, just as the band had debuted and they were riding high off success. Even in the confusing beginning stage of a polyamorous relationship, they had promised everything would be shared. That no one was ever left out or made to feel unwanted. And they stuck to it, their love had always been distributed evenly.

But now Jeonghan was insecure in their relationship and it kind of felt like they had failed their duty as boyfriends.

"Hannie baby, why do you think we're leaving you?" Jisoo asked tentatively.

"I don't know..." He muttered sadly. "Seungcheol has been so distant and moody lately, we barely spend time together! Also, no one kisses me good morning anymore and... morning kisses are my favourite. And like, when was the last time we had sex! Like proper, actual sexy time where I get to see both your dicks! And..." His rant tailed off there and the previously distressed boy suddenly burst out into a fit of giggles. "Cheollie I'm gonna miss your abs when we break up, so pretty." As if to prove his point Seungcheol felt the younger boy quickly flicked his tongue along his abs. Drunk Jeonghan was a wild time.

Neither knew how to respond to such a confession.

Seungcheol pulled his shirt off Jeonghan's head, earning a pout from said boy. In seconds he and Jisoo were beside Jeonghan, surrounding him in a hug. The trio stayed like that for quite some time; on the carpet, huddled together, Jeonghan ugly crying into Jisoo's shoulder. Alcohol did bad thing to the boy, Seungcheol thought. 

"We love you Jeonghan." The leader spoke firmly.

"Don't you ever think for a second we don't love you. We are a team of 3 and we will never leave you because we couldn't function without you, you matter to us. And I will give you 20 kisses every morning if I have to, just to prove you mean everything to me." Jisoo spoke beautifully like the true gentleman he was.

Seungcheol hummed in agreement.

"I'm sorry for being distant recently Han, it's not your fault at all. Work can be really stressful but I shouldn't let that affect our relationship"

"So... I still have 2 pretty boyfriends?" Jeonghan smiled.

"Yes, and so do I" Jisoo responded, pressing a quick kiss to Jeonghan's cheek.

"Me too," Seungcheol repeated the action.

Jeonghan was back to giggling. Even drunk everyone still knew he loved to be the center of attention.

"Y'know what you could do to make it up to me?" The middle boy smiled cheekily.

His 2 boyfriends leaned in, listening tentatively for what he was about to say.

"Rim me!"

Neither of them could say they were surprised. Drunk Jeonghan was an outrageous one (and a horny one).

"Baby you're drunk, maybe another time? For now let's go to bed, ok?"

Jeonghan pouted but didn't protest any further and let his boyfriends carry him to bed.  
-  
After taking care of Jeonghan -i.e making him drink water, letting him use the toilet, giving him enough pills so he didn't feel like complete shit in the morning- the trio took their places in their king bed. Jeonghan slept in the middle with Jisoo spooning them while Seungcheol held them both close. It made him feel like he was protecting his boys, he liked it.

"Sweet dreams Jeonghannie." Kiss. "Sweet dreams Jisooie." Kiss.

"Sweet dreams Seungcheol."

The trio's balance was restored and everyone hoped for no more Jeonghan binge drinking events in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Might write a part 2 with some smut if anyone would be interested? Leave kudos or comments if you want! Mwah~


End file.
